Perfect Plan
by Misanagi
Summary: Part of the 'College not an arc' Series. Duo has a plan.


**Perfect Plan**

**By Misanagi**

Rating: PG

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5xD

Summary: Part of the College not-an-arc Series. Duo has a plan.

Warnings: AU, College fic.

Word count: 809

Notes: Written for the gw500 community at LJ, for challenge #87: Academic.

Thanks a lot to Anne for the quick beta.

* * *

Duo had a plan. He had the idea twenty minutes into his eight o'clock class and used the rest of the hour to perfect it. The first thing he needed was an accomplice. That was easy enough. Taking out his cellphone as soon as the class finished, Duo used the speed dial and waited.

After two rings Quatre answered. "I'm late for class, Duo." He sounded a little out of breath. "What is it?"

"Skip it. We'll get some breakfast."

There was silence on the line for a moment before Quatre answered, "Well, I am late and it's rude to enter the classroom after the lecture has started."

Duo laughed. That had been easy, but he knew it would be. Quatre was easy to persuade if he had the right motivation. Food and beer always did the trick.

They met near the one of the auditoriums and Duo told Quatre his plan. Quatre smiled, made a few minor adjustments and started the next phase.

He guided Duo to a less crowded part of campus and stood in front of a classroom door. They watched as a few people entered it; some of them even waved at Quatre as they did. After a few minutes they could see Trowa approaching with two girls beside him.

Trowa gave Quatre and Duo a quizzical look before he kissed Quatre hello. The girls just smiled and walked into the classroom. "Didn't you have class?" Trowa asked his boyfriend.

Quatre shrugged. "I'll have another one tomorrow." He smiled sweetly at Trowa. "And so will you."

Duo had to bite his lower lip to keep from laughing. He had known Quatre for more than ten years and he still fell for that smile. Trowa had no chance of resisting it.

"Fine," said Trowa, putting an arm around Quatre. "As long as we get some coffee."

Duo grinned. Two down, two to go.

There was always a security guard in front of the Computer System labs. Only students enrolled into the system engineering program had access to that lab… them and Duo Maxwell. He had charmed his way in when he'd realized that Heero spent most of his free periods in the lab, and now all the guards knew him by name.

Waving at the guard, Duo walked in, without having to show his student ID like everyone else, and headed for the corner of the room, where he could see Heero looking at him and typing.

"I can't," Heero said, still typing. "I have to figure out what's wrong with this code." He fixed his eyes on the screen.

Duo ran a hand through Heero's hair, leaned down and kissed him on the lips. "You need a break." He let his bangs brush Heero's forehead and smiled. "Get some breakfast with me?"

While Heero saved his work and packed his things, Duo grinned at Quatre, who had been watching everything from the lab door with Trowa.

Three down, one to go.

The last part of the plan needed to be executed perfectly. Any mistake would prove fatal. Quatre had called Dorothy to confirm the target location. She must have been in a good mood because she only asked for a six pack as payment.

The group walked to the library and entered quietly. It didn't take them long to locate Wufei sitting at a table taking methodical notes from a book. Quatre approached Wufei with Duo just a step behind him. Trowa and Heero had decided to observe from the distance.

Tapping Wufei in the shoulder Quatre took a seat at his left while Duo took the one at his right. Quatre took the pen from Wufei's hand and opened a blank page on the notebook. _'We are having breakfast,'_ he wrote.

Wufei took the pen from Quatre's hand and wrote _'No' _under Quatre's note. Then he added, _'I have to study.'_

Quatre took back the pen and wrote, _'please?'_

Wufei sighed and shook his head, giving the book on the table a significant look.

Quatre then handed Duo the pen. Duo grinned at Wufei before he wrote, _'better come quietly…'_ and then he whispered, "Or I'll make sure we are all thrown out of the library."

Wufei glared at them both but gathered his things, returned the book and walked out of the library with them. "If I fail my midterm it'll be your fault."

"Uh huh," said Quatre, distractedly.

Duo grinned. "There's more to college life than academics. I'm just doing my civic duty and pointing it out for you."

They all rolled their eyes at Duo but followed him to the small café to get some breakfast anyway. Duo smiled as he drank some coffee and heard his friends laughing and talking amiably. Now if he could just get them to do this every Thursday morning then his plan would be perfect.

* * *

- The End - 


End file.
